DekaRanger After the Final Battle
by Anthony Wolfie Cruger
Summary: Doggie does have a soft spot after all he is related to Anubis Cruger, I'm sorry its a lame summary, but makes more sense than the last one did and like a few friends told me, the story is a bit jumpy
1. A wedding about Doggie and Swan

Deka Rangers Chapter 1

Ban walked into the room. The boss looked up and asked "Ban what's wrong with you?" He didn't respond. He just sat down. The boss asked again "What's wrong?" Ban looked up and said "Boss I don't understand why Partner said he wanted to fight this guy alone." The boss said Hoji knows this criminal's weakness and didn't want anyone to get hurt." Ban joked "You mean to tell me that Partner really likes me?" The boss yelled "Did I say that Hoji does, Ban!?" All he did was laugh and leave the room.

Swan walked over and gave him a fresh cup of tea. After he sipped the tea, she gave him a massage and then kissed him on his cheek. He said "Hey I'm not a baby you know." Swan asked "well are you sure you're not a puppy?" He sighed then said "I guess I'm your puppy."

She laughed and kissed his lips, after that said "well I've got to go work." All he did was stare, pant, and drool. The only reason he toke his eyes off her because his lap felt sort of wet because of the drool. He blushed then looked back up and just quietly watched her walk away once more.

As she walked out, she looked back at him and saw he panting and watching her. She smiled, winked, and then turned left. Once the door closed he went back to working on the paperwork.

Sen-Chan walked in and asked "Boss can I go on patrol instead of Umeko?" The boss nodded his head. Sen-Chan left to patrol sector 3-5-6. Doggie tried to work without any distractions, but couldn't when Swan came back into the room. All he could do was stare at her and wished her dad would let him tell her how much he loved her and also ask her to marry him. She walked to her desk.

He got up and walked over as she was sitting down. He said "Swan we need to talk." She asked " What about, Doogie?" He said "Swan have you ever noticed when you walk Into the room I seem more happy?" She said "Yes, I have. Why?"

He swallowed his pride and answered "Swan my day gets better when you enter the room because I love . . . " He was interrupted when he got a call and then said "Sorry about this." Seeing how much it hurt her he finished what he was saying and said "It's because I love you." She looked up into his eyes then said " I love you too, Doogie." Then stood up and kissed him then sat down in her chair.

With that he left blushing and smiling. He said " She told me she loves me, too." Jasmine asked "So Boss does this mean your going to ask her out." He said " I'd give my life if she would say yes but I think that I'm out of her league." Hoji asked "What if she asked you out what would you say?" The boss said " I'd probably say yes but to be honest I think I'd wind up asking her out by chance."

The alienizer said " Stop talking and fight me!" They said "Fine!" The alien said "Do you really think you could beat me with that mutt on your side?" Doggie growled and said, "Watch your mouth." The alien tried to run away but Doggie caught him just in time. After the battle Boss judged him and the Supreme Court of the Galaxy found him guilty of robbery on twenty counts, ninety-eight counts of first degree murder, and resisting arrest on two counts. Doggie said "delete approved." He deleted him then said "Got you."

After taking a shower he put some cologne on then went to go find Swan to ask her out. He found her and asked " Swan would you go out with me?" She said "Yes, I'll go out with you!" He waited for her very patiently.

When she came into the room everyone looked up at her and couldn't say a thing though in their mind they were trying to say "Swan that dress looks so good on you." Doggie said while panting "Are you ready yet?" she said "Wait, let me put the security system on really quick." She turned it on then said "Ok I'm ready."

Doggie being such a gentleman opened the car door, then when they got to the restaurant he opened the door and paid the bill . During dinner he did the most brave thing he had ever done. He surprised her when he asked "Swan would you give me the honor in marrying me?" He also showed her the ring as he asked. Though she was still surprised she still said " Doogie, yes I will marry you!"

The next morning Ban came in to the Deka Room and asked, "Hey does anyone know what's up with Swan?" Just before anyone could answer the boss walked in and quietly walked to his chair. Umeko asked "Boss why are you so happy, and what's with Swan?" The boss looked at her then said "That's for me to know and for you to find out." As he went to sit down, Murphy leapt up on his chair. The boss was getting very agitated and said "Murphy get down off my chair, Now!" Murphy just stayed there. Doggie just stormed out of the room. Swan followed him.

As she did they also noticed that she was wearing a very expensive ring. Once she caught up to him said "Doogie, if you want me to get Murphy down I can do that." He said "Its ok, I'm over it already." She said "Well if you're ok with it come back with me, ok Doogie?"

He said "Ladies first." She smiled and said "So, I guess you're trying to be a gentleman, right?" He responded "I'm not always trying to think about myself my love." She lead the way back to the Deka Room. Once they got there, Hoji asked "Boss doesn't it bother you that Swan is wearing a ring?" Their boss surprised them as he said "Well she'd better be wearing a ring. After all I paid four thousand dollars for it."

Swan not paying any mind to them walked over to the boss's chair and said "Murphy down from there." Murphy then got down and left the room.

The boss took his chance and sat down in his chair. After sitting down he accessed the files to find out where Sheepdog was being held for a crime he didn't even commit. He finally found it and just through his excitement shouted "Found it!"

The team stared at him in wonder. He said " Sorry I just found where an old friend is." Swan said quietly "Sheepdog." He nodded yes to her. He turned off the computer and went to get some well needed sleep.

After a whole month went by they had everything prepared and to Swan's surprise her best friend since she had moved to earth had actually made arrangements so that even the team was able to come and plus he was finally going to be her husband. Doggie arrived hours before her, with some of his superior including Numa O.

When Swan got there the place was nearly full. She got her wedding dress on. After everyone was seated walked down the aisle. Doggie watched as she came closer and once she got up to the pedestal was told to look at him. She did look at him.

The priest did his speech then asked "Swan Shiratori, do you take Deka Kruger to be your lawful wedded husband for better or worse and till death do you part?" Swan said "I do." He then looked at Doggie and asked him "Deka Kruger do you take Swan as your lawful wedded wife for better or worse till death do you part?" Doggie said "I do." Then the priest asked "Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be wedded?" No one said a word. Then the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." They kissed.

At the wedding residual they danced together. He stared into her eyes and she stared right back. He could just feel how much the wedding made her feel his love for her.

After that they went to the base, they changed. They put their civilian clothes, after they changed he took her out to a bar and bought her some sake and after that he also bought her a really special gift. She had this really expensive two piece bathing suit that she'd been wanting for a really long time. She asked "Doogie, I don't have any money can you buy this for me?" He went in and bought it for her and said "Swan anything you want I'll find a way to buy it for you."

She took him in to another store and saw this really cute stuffed animal and showed it to him and he asked "Do you want it my love?" She said "Yeah ,but it's a bit pricey." He took it to the cashier and bought it and said "I told you anything you want I'll find a way to buy it, my love." He loved shopping with her.

The two got to a store which he knew that everything would be expensive. He said "Wait Swan, I need to get something from this store. Just wait here, ok." She nodded and waited. He had bought a really expensive necklace with real diamonds, rubies, sapphires, an emerald, and was made of 24 carrot gold for her and had just finished paying for it. He just had to pick it up. When he came out he said "close your eyes for a minute, Swan." As soon as he put it on her, said "Now open your eyes."

When she did, she looked at what he put on her and saw how beautiful it was. She asked "Doogie, this had to be very expensive, so how did you buy it, and everything else?" Doggie said "Oh believe me, it was, but I've been paying it off and yesterday I finished paying for it. I just had to pick it up. While I was in there I also bought something else and here it is." He gave her a little case for her to put the necklace in when she wasn't wearing it.

The case also had the real gems on it like the necklace and was solid gold. She kissed him and said "Thank you so much, Doogie!" He smiled seeing how happy she was for the gift he had bought her.

He said "Follow me I've got another surprise for you." He lead her to the theater and bought two tickets to see the movie Romeo and Juliette. After the movie was over they went to shop some more and he bought her everything she wanted there.

After they left, they finally came back to the base. The subordinates saw their boss carrying a ton of boxes, and then Tetsu went over and asked "Boss need any help?" He said "Yeah, there's a box in the glove box can you grab that for me?"

He did as he was told and grabbed it. The boss also asked "Ban, there are a lot more boxes in the trunk can you help unload them for me?" He also obeyed and with their help they unloaded all the boxes.

After they had unloaded everything, Swan helped put the boxes in her room. The four of them came into the Deka Room. Jasmine noticed the necklace and said "Swan-San that is beautiful!" Umeko added "Yeah, did Boss buy that for you?" Swan said "Thank you, and yeah he did. In fact everything in those boxes he bought me." He walked in and then walked behind her and hugged her saying "I love you so much that I'll buy anything that makes you happy. So are you pleased my dear beauty?"

She turned and kissed him then said "Yes, very pleased, in fact I'm so pleased that I can't stop smiling at you, but you didn't have to buy everything like that." He just said "I know I didn't have to. I did it because I love doing anything that please you. After all I'd be bored if I came back without spending sometime with you. My sweet loving Swan you're a very special person to me."

Swan smiled then hugged and kissed him. The two of them went out side and danced in the moon light. The team watched their boss and his love from the window. Both of them came back inside to go to their room and all the subordinates that they passed saluted them both. They reached their living quarters.

A place where nobody else could enter unless he said so. Which rarely ever happened. He helped her unpack and empty all the boxes. She put the stuffed animal on their nicely made bed. He also gave her the box which was in the glove box in his black Corvette. She said "I don't recognize that box." He told her to open the box. When she did she saw a pair of keys. He said "Don't say a thing yet, come, and bring the keys with you." When they got to the base's garage she also saw a vehicle that she hadn't seen before. He asked "So what do you think?" She was speechless for a few seconds then asked "Is that for me?" He said "Yeah that's for you. Do you like the color?" She said "I love this car and I also love the color! "Thank you!" He said "I knew you'd like it. Check out the right side front passenger door. She did just that and read the door ,the door said,

"_A gift to my girl,_ _Swan_."

He told here to look at what the steering wheel next. She did that too.

The wheel said,

"_Space Police Deka Rangers_

Each letter in each word was the colored in the way of each of the rangers color. She was amazed at this brand new corvette that Doggie had someone custom make. She knew that he was trying to show his love to her now. Doggie said "Swan you can have the whole day to yourself if you want. After all I'm sure you'll want to go for a ride in your new car, right?" Swan smiled and asked "Don't you want to take a break, too?" He nodded then said "but I already have my own corvette. Plus your dad would kill me if I stopped doing my duties. Sorry Swan I don't want to be dead, because then who would protect you?" She said "Your just trying to suck up to my father, and you're not as reckless as you used to be." He asked "What did you say about my recklessness?"

She repeated "You're not as reckless as you used to be." He replied "I'll show you reckless. I'll come with you and do my job later." So they took the whole day off just to be together. When they got back around midnight he sat down to think straight, but it was clear to him that Swan wasn't finished playing because she sat right next to him and threw a paper ball at him. He threw it right back at her. She then just laid her head down on his shoulder and fell asleep right there and he was careful enough as to not wake her and got his paperwork out. Once he was done he carefully picked her up and carried her to their room which was down the hall and placed her gently onto their bed then got his a pair of night pants and put them on, but he took off his shirt and just slept without a shirt on. As they were sleeping, sometime during the night she had put her head on his chest.

Don't own Deka Ranger, but the wedding, Corvette, and necklace are mine.


	2. Japan's SPD meets our SPD

Deka Ranger chapter 2

The next few weeks there was nothing but peace. Then the team was called to a scene where there was blood, drugs, and a murdered body of a feline humanoid. The minute Doggie got to the scene he called his cousin in New Tech City.

Once his cousin answered his communicator he was told to put him on the big screen behind him. Then everybody turned their attention toward the screen and listened to what he had to say. He said "Anubis I need your help, please come immediately with your team." They turned and looked at their commander who in response asked "What do you need me for?" Doggie said "Someone has committed a murder, but the problem is actually the fact that the person that was murdered looks a lot like Dr. Manx."

With that Kat walked over and said "That's impossible. Next to me the only one left from my planet is Dr. Felix. Oh and of course Deputy Leo, though he is also mixed with the Leonine subspecies. There isn't any left." Doggie with a heavy heart moved out of the way and shows her there had been one more that survived Gruumm's invasion. Kat also recognized the face to be her long lost best friend, she turned as Felix entered she ran straight into his arms.

Felix looked up and saw the reason she was crying and also felt remorse and couldn't keep quiet anymore and whispered "Amanda Tabby Leon" Both dogs had heard the name before and knew that this took a toll on Kat's cheerfulness.

Then Leo contacted them so now there were two sharing the large screen. Then both Anubis and Doggie asked "What's the meaning of you constantly calling us all the time?" Leo ignored both and said "Sweetheart please come to my base both you and Felix should come together."

He being the one who fathered both wanted them both to join his base. Doggie was also fathered a little by him but ever since he found out that Leo knew who his parents were started to distance himself from him.

Then another call came through the third person was a person that loved death and took joy in seeing both quiver in fear. The wolf demon Merono looked just like the commander. Everyone except Doggie and Anubis gasped. It took awhile before anyone could say anything.

Merono was not about to be held up by insults so broke the silence and said "You know I hate you, right? Even though I hate your guts, jerk, I had to call you, because I needed to file a missing person's report. Koragg has been gone for sixteen days, and I've already filed reports the day he didn't come back because your superiors are just like you, jerks. They don't care if my guardian is gone."

The Guard Dog was high in keen sense and was starting to act restless. Feeling the urge to fight was the last thing on Doggie's mind. Merono kept saying that if both Space Patrol Delta and Space Police don't find Koragg they'll never find Amanda's killer.

Anubis noticed that something in Merono's demeanor had changed and felt sympathy for his confused twin brother, though Merono had a shiny black fur coat and had a black furry tail. He said "Ok I'll help you but please stop calling me a jerk, I do care about you, I also worry about you. For sometime now you have started to change into a mirror image of dad."

Merono getting agitated and after being compared with his abusive father growled and said "Forget it I don't want help from someone who's insulting me. You are a jerk. I never should have come to ask for your help. I'll find him myself. Go burn in the acid pools in the Pit of Doom."

Anubis sighed then looked around then said "Fine by me, but I really do worry about you, bro." The response he got was expected a snort of disbelief. Merono then ended the commination. His anger had reached its max.

He pulled out his morpher and said "G.M.Z. Destruction Time!" He had a wolf muzzle size mask in order to breath easier. As his ranger form revealed itself, it showed that his tail even had room to move. As soon as he morphed in full ranger form, said "The Master of Evil Thoughts, Dark Ranger!"

Anubis worried that his brother would do something worse then just being his normal evil self. As soon as Merono left some guy started to attack, and this wasn't training someone had snuck onto the training grounds. Sky arrested the person. Then some other guy attacked a five-year-old child in the city.

As soon as Sky and Syd got to the scene, everything looked familiar and then called for help. Anubis took this mission personally and said "Come back to base, because as of now, you're off this case." Doing as they were told, saw something out of place.

Kat saw the look in their eyes as if they were thinking about how to ask a question. Anubis took notice and asked "What's with the look?" Sky finally asked "Sir we saw a weapon as we turned to leave. It looked like there was blood on it. Should we have got it for Kat to analyze?" Anubis looked kind of like he was having a hard time with this new evidence then said "Yes, go back and put gloves on as to not damage or disturb any fingerprints." Sky got to the hall then saw Hoji coming his way and asked "Hey what's up Hoji?" he said "Nothing Sky." Then he offered to come with him and just said "Ok."

He ran to where the weapon and saw there wasn't just blood on it, but it was also dripping down the wall. Sky called the commander and told him "Sir you might want to come and see the weapon first." With that Anubis drove the Machine Doberman to the scene.

He was horrified by the gruesome site of the blood, bodies, and a burn on the street sign. He then looked at one of the bodies and just fell to his knees and asked "Who would kill a 6-week-old baby with a knife and 17 gunshots?" Merono came to the site and said "I don't know, but, I do know that this could be dad's work." It seemed to be the worst site to Merono. Anubis called Birdie, even though he hated him, and still let him in on the details at the crime scene. Birdie then called Numa O and told him about it.

From there Numa O called both Doggie and Sheriff Bengal and told them. Bengal immediately raced to earth and went straight to the scene and asked "Cruger where is the knife?" He pointed over to the wall. The big alien cat walked over to where his old friend was pointing and then asked "Where's the gun?"

Anubis shook his as if to say there wasn't one at the scene. He saw how much it pained Merono to see a baby or any child dead. Then he sniffed the air and said we need to get moving its going to rain in an hour. Bengal saw the cloud and said "grab the evidence carefully and place them in separate bags." They had cleared the area just in time the bodies were all taken to the morgue.

As soon as it stopped raining the necklace he got Kat showed the gems beautiful colors as they always did. She smiled at him as their son Lightning came in and said "Daddy I thought that when ever it rained there was always lightning." He smiled at him an said "No not always, sometimes, but not always." Thunder came in after his brother and Kat saw that he was crying. She went over and asked "What's wrong sweetheart?" Thunder said between sobs "That mean cadet smacked me just because I asked him if he could get me a glass of water."

Anubis overheard then stormed down to the cafeteria and shouted "Which one of you miserable cadets smacked my son!?" Bosco stepped up and said in fear "Um ah I did sir."

As soon as he came close enough to his commander, he was slapped so hard that five of his teeth fell out, his nose started to bleed, and immediately had a black eye. Anubis said "You're lucky that I'm not in the mood to hurt you anymore than that."

He ran out of the way and into the little boy's room. He tried to get his nose to quit bleeding, in the end he just went to the infirmary and Felix helped the bleeding and got some ice for his eye. He stayed in the infirmary the whole night which just happened to be on the other side of the base away from the commander's room.

As for Thunder he too, was in the room. Which worried him a little bit, because with him here he knew that his superior was going to be coming in once in awhile to check up on him. Along with Thunder and Felix there were other people in the room. One being Cruger's oldest friend Sheepdog. There were also Husky, German, and Rottweiler.

After a whole night surrounded by deputy leveled dog alien species he was glad to get out of there. He saw Anubis coming his way and backed up in fear. Anubis looked at him and said "Nice shiner." letting out a slight chuckle, as if he totally forgot about yesterday. Bosco just said "Thanks sir."

Lightning came running and crying. Anubis hugged him and asked "Hey, what's wrong with my little buddy?" He answered "Papa, it hurts!" still confused Anubis asked "What hurts?" Lightning turned around then hid behind his dad.

Instinct slipped in and he grabbed the cadet his son was hiding from. He asked "What the hell is the matter with you? Chasing my poor little guy. I also thought I told you before, the base is not a playground."

He took notice that his son was holding the back of his pants. He said "Stay away from my son!" The cadet ran to his own room. Anubis knelt down and asked "Why are you holding your pants boy?" His son told him why he was running away from the cadet. He growled so loud that everyone that was in the base could hear it. He stormed right into the cadet's room and took his belt off his jeans and whipped the cadet.

Everyone heard the whips and screams. They soon found out what happened. The cadet was sent to a life in misery, which means he was sent to be punished by Leo. Who ever was sent to him, Leo would take joy in beating and made them wish they were given the death penalty.

In this case though Leo took joy still in beating the crap out of him but also made the boy call him master. Leo loved his job in making people suffer. Anyone who is found guilty of assaulting any child let alone a commander's child was usually given the death penalty, but in this case, Anubis wanted him to suffer more than just watching him die. Apparently beating the former cadet with his belt didn't satisfy him at all. He wanted the boy dead but by Leo's beatings.


	3. Tank Comes to Earth

Deka Ranger chapter 3

Tank Comes to Earth.

One night Doggie had a hard time falling asleep. He could feel there was something wrong when his communicator beeped. He answered but with an attitude. He asked "Do you know what time it is!?" then he finally knew who was calling, and said "Sorry Merono, I'm just having a hard time falling asleep, and once I finally do I can't stay asleep."

Merono growled aggressively then said "I know the feeling but what's keeping us awake is more annoying." Doggie asked "What are you talking about, Willis?" The black wolf yawned then said "At least you haven't lost your sense of humor, and I'm talking about our senses of danger. There's a meteorite heading straight towards the base." He turned around to the screen as his cousin showed him the huge rock directed just where he said it would.

Without warning Doggie howled so loud that even the bartenders right next door could hear it.

The team came running to the Deka Room and Hoji asked "Boss what's your problem, it's 21:50!?" ignoring their complaining he walked over to Swan and told her why he didn't use the intercom like he usually does.

She looked at the screen and also agreed that his howling was better, though she couldn't understand why the alarm didn't go off. She shouted saying "Shut-up!" They looked at her then at the boss and then the screen and saw what the two were going crazy over.

Then Ban contacted them and said "Don't worry _Aivo_! I got it." Hoji asked "Where have you been, Ban?" Doggie rolled his eyes and asked "Yeah, and why did you wait till the last second?" Ban said "I have my reasons, and since when did you howl?"

Doggie growled then realized that Merono was still on commination and heard him growling with him, and then swearing. He said "Sorry buddy forgot we didn't cut the communication." The two hung up as they watched Ban destroy the meteor.

Merono teleported to the Deka Base and said "Nice, but why destroy it, I could have used parts of the shell to amplify the dark sided guard dog if you know what I mean," winking and hitting his cousin in the gut with his elbow.

Doggie apologized for waking everybody. Then just sat down and started to feel the guard dog start to act restless again as he watched Merono sleeping across the room in a chair that was much like his.

He couldn't understand why, whenever his soft furred cousin was around the guard dog would get upset. The spirit seemed as if it wanted out and to kill the wolf demon.

He always looked up to both his cousins even when Anubis would call him runt or puppy, though whenever he did he'd get scolded at by Kat.

After an hour past Doggie still couldn't sleep, the spirit kept him up all night. The next morning Swan walked into the room earlier than usually. She asked "Did you get any sleep last night, Doogie?" He shook his head in a tired way, in response the guard dog got ticked off and came out and reveled himself, for the first time in front of Swan. He said "Get rid of that demon right now. Don't you have any common sense? He's all about death, and you know that."

With that Merono's dark spirit exited his body and reveled that Merono has no power and is useless without it. Merono feeling the spirit leave made him wake up and whimper a little. He looked around and asked "Why do I feel empty and less stronger?" What frightened him more, was his fur started to shed off, taking notice of this, and the spirit flew back to its vessel.

His fur immediately grew back and the strength came back, in words he came back from what was his worst nightmare. Doggie's knowing his cousin having the dark spirit was trouble enough, but now that the guard dog saw it, meaning he had to keep a farther distance from him.

As expected the guard dog came back to his body and demanded Doggie destroy the demon, but fate was on Merono's side, because the blue dog said "If you want him to die you have to do it yourself. Do you understand me? I'm not hurting an innocent person, and he hasn't killed anyone. He judges people who die either by murder, suicide, or natural death. Depending on how many sins they've done and how they dealt with them with God. He sends them to where they will spend eternity as either as a reward or a punishment. Not only that, but he's also family not that it matters that much. His like my best friend since the day I was born." The spirit finally just gave up, after all he knew that Doggie was right.

As the day pressed on Doggie's old friend Tank called him and said "Hey Kruger, I'm coming to visit you and I'm not alone, Yasu is coming with me. Whether you like it or not, we were ordered by both Numa O and Leo." Doggie growled at Leo's name, and Tank said "Sorry, forgot you hate that big pussycat. Let me rephrase that for you, we were ordered by both the better-looking Numa O and that stupid and lame Leonine Siajin Leo. Is that better?"

Yasu just laughed at the insults about Leo. Doggie just said "All except the complements for Numa O. That wasn't needed though you're totally right." Tank joined in the laughing then Numa O called and surprised Doggie by saying "Why thank you Kruger. I didn't know you liked me that way."

Doggie then tried to reminded Numa about the time he was training him and the complements that he gave him before. Numa said "You only gave me those complements to suck up to me to get out of trouble remember." Tank said "Well a complement is a complement last time I checked. Right Kruger?"

Doggie just gave another exhausted nod then finally he fell asleep sitting up and Numa felt bad for him and said quietly "If he's still asleep when you get there just keep quiet. I'm going to call Swan to make sure that the Deka Room stays as quiet as possible." As soon as the trio hung up, he called Swan and once she answered he could hear Umeko's voice and said "Swan do me a favor and tell Umeko to lower her voice, better yet tell everyone that goes into the Deka Room to keep quiet. Ok" Swan said "You can count on me dad, but why?" He said "Your husband is sleeping in there. He fell asleep when he was talking to me and Tank." She said "ok" and ended the call. She said "Guys keep it down and don't talk if you go into the Deka Room." They just shut up and did as they were told. Then she left to grab a blanket and put it over his lap then kissed him and left.


	4. Merono's Disappearance

DekaRanger chapter 4

Merono's Disappearance

One night Doggie woke up feeling a disturbance in the chain of deaths pattern. Even the Guard Dog could feel it and was once again acting restless. Even though the chain couldn't be broken unless Merono disappeared. He only could sit and pant for air until his alarm went off and heard Swan on the intercom. She had the sound of worry in her voice as she asked "Doogie are you ok?" He realized that when he woke up he had screamed and said "Yeah I'm ok. Just a nightmare, that's all. Sorry to wake you and anyone else." Then he looked around the room then noticed that Merono's own spirit was in the room. The most evil spirit asked "Have thy seen my body, he asked me to leave his body and left me alone. Also I've come here to talk to the Jigoku no Banken Spirit. So I can settle a very old case that we both were supposed to finish together, and to find your cousin." Kruger released the Guard Dog and left the room still feeling a little uneasy at the most evil force in the galaxy and the Guard Dog being alone together. He heard the conversation in his room. So it went like this the evil force said "Ok you know that dad threw me out and that I hate you, but you have to help me. Without wolfboy I have no way to recharge my energy, you know that's all we are really doing and when we're out of our bodies." The Guard Dog said "Those days are over, actually I usually keep out of the temper section. I don't drain his energy because he lets me chose to stay in his body or leave it. My whole demeanor is different now, I don't want to hurt him, so if I have to help you find your vessel I'm not taking part in draining his energy. So if thy wouldn't mind I must go back to my own body."

On the other side of the city, Merono had just bought himself and his only true friend a couple of beers. The one he opened was Budweiser, and his companion had a Bud Light. Merono said "Koragg, I love being evil because everyone fears me." Koragg asked "Boy when are you going to settle down, and act your age?" He just growled and kept walking as Koragg laughed then followed him. The two of them went to the hobby store, and there Merono found one thing in particular that interested him. It was a 19 caliber rifle. He thought about it and then asked Koragg "Yo man check this out, can I kill my ex-brother with this and get away with it?" Koragg said "I think so, Master." After they purchased the gun Merono fell down, closed his ears and said "Get away from me!" Koragg called Earth Branch Space Police, and said to send their boss and the evil Guard Dog. Once there the spirit dashed straight into the body.

Merono stood up and thanked Koragg. Both then used a spell and disappeared. Then Doggie said "Case complete!" He went back to the base and went to sleep right in his chair in the

Deka Room.


	5. There's a Traitor in the Higher Ranks

DekaRanger chapter 5

There's a Traitor in the Higher Ranks?

Over the border of China the Space Police have hit a snag with a new enemy and though they all knew that they could call Doggie's base and get back-up but their leader refused to let anyone to contact the dog.

Their leader despised the dog and showed no sympathy for those around him. They all feared to make any mistake, because he'd grab a whip and take anyone who did and would beat them to death. Numa O started to get complaints but before he could see if the person could tell him anything by calling back the leader would say that they died from a gun shot from an enemy while they were fighting them.

Numa O was also getting fed up with getting the same excuse every time, so he finally just called Doggie and asked him to go investigate a couple hundred murders that happened recently in Hong Kong, China. Doggie said "Ok since there's nothing to do I'll go." As soon the Avian thanked him then cut the connection Doggie headed to the Deka Hangers and hopped into his corvette and drove to the boarder then slapped himself.

He said "What the hell am I doing? I can just teleport myself there." The Guard Dog did him a favor and just opened a portal to get him close to the spot Numa had told him to go to. He looked around and took notice that there was defiantly something wrong both with the bodies and when he witnessed the boss of the whole operation beat one of the workers to death.

The Guard Dog couldn't contain himself any longer and sprang into action collecting the souls and leading them to the Guard Eagle and their judgement day. It was like a festival of souls everywhere and Doggie didn't stop the Guard Dog, because he felt bad for them, and then the spirit said "The Guard Eagle and I have decided to send all the souls here to heaven."

With that Doggie called Numa and said "Sir, um, you might want to come see this yourself, there's bodies everywhere, and I've just witnessed a. . . . " Numa asked "You witnessed what?"

In the background he could hear a struggle going on and even though he hated to show any of his abilities, he didn't want to lose one of the best that he had or the most cared for Chief. So he teleported to the scene and saw for his own eyes the valley of bodies, then he looked up on the hill above him and witnessed the boss of the operation whipping the most adored pup everywhere on his most fragile spot on his body.

Numa interrupted saying "Tyrone, leave my sempi alone." Tyrone tried to talk to Numa but the Avian had seen enough to let the Guard Eagle out. The spirit flew straight into Doggie, and having both Guard Dog and Guard Eagle gave him so much strength that when he got up off the ground he made his attacker fall down on his butt.

Doggie grabbed the whip from Tyrone and then pulled out his license, and judged him, and the Supreme Court of the Galaxy found him guilty and deletion was approved, and with the whip in hand he just whipped him once, but with the strength added on that he was destroyed with one powerful strike to the neck. Doggie let the Avian's spirit fly back to the real body then said "Got you."

Numa walked over to him and asked "Are you ok, Doggie?" He said "Yeah, but I've had enough of this mission." Numa helped him get home and stayed there in the Deka Room for the night. When the team woke up he was still asleep. Then Doggie joked "Ah, look he's sucking his thumb, how cute."

Numa woke up and said "Shut up." Everyone started to laugh right after he woke up. He just teleported home.


	6. A Stolen Memory, part 1

DekaRanger chapter 6

A Stolen Memory, part 1

Tetsu walked down the hallway and saw Doggie and Anubis talking, Doggie said "You know that old jerk Morocco?" Anubis nodded and then asked "What about him?" Doggie said "Well he's been arrested again, for drug abuse and for marketing them." At that Tetsu left to go to his room.

On the other part of town Agent Tyson was using a gadget to steal memories, good or bad. Unknown to him the gadget was giving off very powerful energy readings, and Swan's energy reader was picking them up.

The readings were off the charts, and the base's alarm went off. Doggie went to find out what was going on. Before he could do that, Numa called him and asked "What are you doing to cause such power? The readings are so strong that my base's alarm is going off."

Doggie said "Sir it's not us, we're getting the same readings. It would appear that someone is either trying to destroy our bases, or their just using some type of machine that gives this energy."

Swan came running to Doggie and said "No Doggie, earth machines don't give off that kind of energy. Then Anubis got a call, and it was Kat. She asked "Anubis what are you guys doing over there? My energy reader just exploded." Anubis just said "You're not the only one receiving this energy."

Then Fowler called and once Anubis answered and Fowler said who was calling he hung up saying "I don't care about you, and I don't want to talk to an _Over Stuffed Pelican._"

As soon as he did the gadget had been set to steal his memory of ever being part of S.P.D. Anubis then attacked Doggie with his sword in hand. Luckily he never let his guard down.

He pulled out his own sword. Though he didn't want to he fought back with full force, he saw a murderer in his cousin's eyes and rage filled his mind.

Before he hurt Doggie he ran away and started to resume his former life as a criminal with murder, robbery, and starting fires with gasoline. The only real problem was no one knew why he was returning to his criminal lifestyle.

Doggie called Numa and asked him "Where's Leo, or Pit Bull?" Numa said "Pit Bull is on Beesida helping Stinger, and Leo is in a meeting with Soot and Smoke. Why?"

Doggie explained everything that happened. After that he went for a walk to find either his cousin or what caused him to change.

When he found his cousin he tried to talk some sense into him but Anubis wasn't in the mood for talk with anyone. So he attacked him again but this time Doggie evaded it and grabbed the sword and yanked it away.

Then he asked "Anubis what's gotten into you?" Anubis asked "How do you know my name?" Doggie felt totally heartbroken at those words and asked "Don't you know who I am?"

Anubis said "Hell no! How the hell would I know you if I never met you before?" Doggie couldn't believe his ears.

Then Anubis said "Doggie please help me, my memory isn't all gone but someone has stolen most of it." After that he lost all control and attacked his cousin again. Then he ran away again.

Doggie ran back to the base and said "I found out what happened to him, someone is using a gadget that steals memories, and tested it out probably was trying it out and just typed the easiest name possible. If we find the person responsible, we find the cure for my cousin's delusion."

Swan said "Or we call Kat to come here and ask her to get the old dog back by ourselves without putting subordinates in danger." Doggie asked "What, and put my cousin's girlfriend in danger?"

She said "Knowing how much he loves her he may be able to snap out of it, and besides if it fails you'll be there ready to back her up, Doogie."

Hey Flameshield, can you see that I took your advise?


	7. A Stolen Memory, part 2

DekaRanger chapter 7

A Stolen Memory part 2

Kat called the Dekabase and said "If Anubis has gone out of control, I'll come right away. Thanks for telling me Swan." Swan said "Sure thing Kat."

Doggie said "Kat, if you do this, I will be nearby to protect you if he should try to attack you, ok." Kat smiled slightly then asked "Well that's fine, but can you get me right there now?"

Doggie used his powers and teleported her to the base. Then they made two plans. One was the romantic approach, the other was to get Fowler and Numa to come to earth and stop him before he hurt anyone.

Anubis not knowing what was going on was questioning himself. He asked "Why am I wearing a Space Patrol Delta uniform? Why do I have a Space Patrol Delta licence? Why am I on Earth and where's Sheepdog?"

Back at the base, Merono appeared and said "Anubis isn't doing anything right now, except questioning himself. Runt if I find out that this is your fault, I'm going to never make fun of you or pick on you."

As soon as Merono sat down, Sheriff Bengal called and asked "What's going on here on Earth? Also, where the heck is Anubis?" Doggie answered "We have hit a snag with a gadget that can steal memories and Anubis's mind was used as a practice target. Now he's gone back to his old ways."

Leo overheard the conversation and the pulled out his morpher then said "Emergency Deka Lion!" and once his ranger form had come onto his body, he continued "For the love of justice and family, DekaLion!"

Bengal also pulled out his morpher and said "Emergency Deka Tiger!" at the same time as Leo but at the end he said "Boss of S.P.D. and a fearless warrior, DekaTiger!" Then the two of them let out a very powerful roar.

Bengal then used his power to teleport to Earth with Leo. The two said "Doggie power up, but the rest of you stay here, that includes you Kat. We know what we have to do."

Doggie did as he was told and joined his superiors in the hunt for his cousin. Bengal called out for Anubis, he came as soon he heard the feline called him and said "Yes, Boss you called."

Leo asked "What do you mean when you say boss?" Anubis just ignored him. Bengal said "Cut it out Anubis."

Kat knew the dog would never listen to Leo, but if Bengal told her father to leave, then he could convince Anubis to go back to his life of crime. So as soon as she showed up said "Anubis knock it off." Cruger looked at her then asked "Why should I listen to a woman that I don't even know?" She gathered her courage and said "It's because I love you, and you don't even like being a criminal." She ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, then she kissed him.

He looked at her and then his memory came back and he said "I love you too, Kat."


	8. Deka Comes to the USA

DekaRanger

Deka Comes to the U.S.A.

As Anubis and Kat were just about to leave Deka asked "Yo Anubis, can Swan and I come to America with you?" Anubis asked "Why would I let a runt like you come with me?"

Right before Deka was able to growl, Kat slapped Anubis on his back and Deka said "That's why," then he laughed.

Anubis said "I was just joking, Kat. Ok Deka, as long as you bring your beautiful wife with you." Deka said "Thanks Kat, don't worry _Scare Puppy_, she's coming." She held onto his arm as he opened a portal to the S.P.D. Base and they had appeared into the shuttle hanger.

The very same hanger Anubis had opened his own portal to get to Japan. As soon as they got to the command room Sky asked "Hey Commander, look what the _Kat_ dragged in, what's up Deka?"

Deka said "Nothing much Sky. I'd like you to meet my wife, Swan. Hey who's the new and ugly guy?" Sky laughed and then said "Oh him, that's Jack, also known as Loser, and now New and Ugly Guy."

Anubis asked "Deka care to have to come and have a meeting with me?" Deka shook his head no, then Anubis whispered "What you don't want to go in a hot tub with Swan?"

Deka nodded his head then whispered "Hell yeah, is Kat going to be alone then?" Anubis just slapped him and said "No, she's going to be with us!" The team looked at him and as he said "never mind."

They noticed that the commander's attitude had changed as soon as he stepped out of the hanger.

As soon as they got to the hot tub corridors, Deka asked "Swan why don't we have one of these, back at our base?" while Anubis checked the monitor and said "Sweet no one's in any of them."

Once they got into the room farthest away from the door. Anubis set the temperature to 120 degrees, then pressed a button to begin filling process, and as it started he walked over to the door. He closed it and this time set the room to occupied.

He said "This time I'm not going to take the risk of someone coming in, like last time." As soon as he finished talking, the tub was full. The two boys asked "May I take your robe so I can place it on the rack?"

The two girls gave them their robes and as soon as the two boys put them on the rack they also took their own off and placed them on the rack, too. They turned and Deka's jaw dropped and he couldn't believe how fit both Kat and Swan were.

He felt his heart beating hard, and he started to pant. Quickly taking notice of this Anubis gently hit him in the chest saying "You better be panting over Swan or trying to cool down. Kat's my girl and Swan's yours."

The two girls laughed slightly, then Kat asked "Since when did I belong to you?" then stepped down into the tub with Swan. Both dogs laughed and as they, too got in, Anubis said "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant he has his own girlfriend to stare at."

Swan moved closer to Deka and then when she was close enough whispered "Yeah _Puppy_, you got me to stare at." She teased him by kissing Anubis instead of him. Which made Anubis blush and Deka growl with extreme jealousy.

Anubis said "Well you can growl all you want, but remember who's the dominant one around here." Kat joked "Yeah, which would be me." Anubis and Deka both laughed as Swan moved back over to her husband and kissed him, and after that things seemed to just heat up.

Kat moved to Deka's other side and kissed him, which caused the same result, but reversed. Deka blushed and Anubis growled with an obvious hint of dominants with it. Kat moved over and whispered "Oh, sounds like we found your true weakness." She gave him a kiss.

The four of them fell asleep after an hour had past.

* * *

My cousin who was director of Super Sentai DekaRanger said in his will, that if he ever died of either murder or an accident, that I'm the sole beneficiary of all the characters on the show. Sadly he was murdered in the most gruesome of ways and this happened when he went back to Japan. Hey Suszko I'm still kind of miserable down here but when I get up there have a bowl of curry waiting for me, ok._

* * *

Yo Flameshield if you read this chapter review it ok._


	9. Boss and Swan become parents

DekaRanger ch.9

Is Boss and Swan Really Going to Have a Child?

Numa called Doggie and said "Hey Rookie, though there isn't a meeting planned, can you come spend the night up here?"

Doggie turned around and joked "What, is the guard bird afraid of the dark?" then saluted his superior. Swan giggled slightly as she walked behind her husband and whispered something in his ear.

She whispered "Doogie I think I'm pregnant." At this he stood up and asked "Have you been talking to Dr. Shawn again?" She shook her head then said "No Doogie, I haven't. But I did take a test and it showed a positive sign. That's how I got the idea."

Numa asked "What's crawled into your pants this time pup?" As he looked up Numa could tell there was definitely something was up. Doggie knew the regulations were against this kind of behavior and sighed.

He then said "Sir please don't contact Sheriff Bengal if I tell you." Numa nodded and said "I promise you, I won't." Then Doggie sighed again then calmly said "Swan is pregnant with our first child."

Numa's jaw dropped then he asked "Deka Doggie Kruger what the hell were you thinking when the two of you were in the same bed together!?"

Yasu said to the Avian on the screen "It's about time the two of them decided to have a child. Numa don't tell me this is a big surprise to you. You knew right from the day he asked for her hand in marriage the two would wind up having at least one child." Numa nodded as if to say "I did know."

He then said "Hey Kruger, better hope Leo or Rottweiler don't find out. You know they are closer to the Tigerionthan even Pit Bull and me are."

Doggie said "I know that, but your offer, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to pass it up. Sorry again Chief. Maybe next time. But be warned I will make fun of you again if you start sucking your thumb again next time."

Yasu laughed and asked "When did you start sucking your thumb?" He said "Last time I slept in his base. He said "I was sucking my thumb, first thing at dawn." and I woke up telling him to shut up."

Doggie started to laugh a little then saw Alex walk in and at that started to growl hard at him and both Numa and Yasu said "Deka knock it off, leave the poor guy alone. He didn't even look at you, yet you growl at him anyways."

Yasu then walked over to the still growling Doggie and growled back at him then flicked his nose, saying "Bad Dog! I said leave him alone.

Doggie just whimpered and rubbed his sore nose. Yasu then punched him in the stomach when she heard him growl even after Alex left the room.

She said "Chief Deka Doggie Kruger knock it off with your overrated rivalry towards Alex. If that's too hard for you then just stare at Swan or think for a name for your new baby that will becoming sometime soon."

Doggie looked into her eyes dead center. She looked back into his and saw signs stress and also saw a whole lot of sorrow and pain. She didn't see any signs of anger or that there was any anger for a long while. There weren't any signs of any kind of hate.

She looked away and noticed Numa had cut communication on them. She called him back and reported her vision into a miserable and suffering pup.

He said "I'll be there in a few minutes if Kruger isn't too sore at me. Puppy can you please use your powers to get me there with out me going in a shuttle to get there?"

Doggie just walked away and said "Do it yourself, if you really want to be here. I could care less about you right now. I'd rather just leave Space Police right at this minute."

Numa gave a sad sigh and said "I'm sorry you said that, because I want to be with you, and to help you with your troubled mind."

Doggie just whimper and left the room. He headed towards the infirmary and said "Well if Numa says I need help I'll just talk to Shawn and my old friend Bellerophan."

As he finished saying that he entered the room and saw Alex sitting next to an empty bed. Doggie walked over to where his old amigo was laying down. He whispered into his ear and the three headed Hellsanubin's eyes opened.

Shawn walked over and gasped along with Doggie. This was a real miracle to Doggie. Do to the fact he was in a coma last time he came to talk to him. Bellerophan asked "Hey Aivo, what time is it?" Doggie said "Well I do believe it is zero hundred hours my good friend.."

Then Doggie looked over to Alex who had a worried look on his face. He said "Hey Alex meet my new second best friend, next to Swan of course. His name is Bellerophan, do you like the way he looks? Because he and I go way back before I lost my father and mother to that fire you started."

Bellerophan not wanting anything to do with Doggie's anger or what ever was going on just now said "Now I wish I didn't wake up. Aivo stop arguing with Mr. Loser Gold Fur Bag. I just awoke from what was a voluntary coma when you were losing the fight with Tekenta."

Doggie said "I wasn't losing thank you. All you did was break my heart into a thousand pieces, but now that your awake. . ." Shawn interrupted "Now I can finally evaluate you. If you like once I'm done I can ask Numa if you can join Earth Branch. Sorry for interrupting you, Aivo."

He took a blood test, checked his blood pressure, checked his nerves, and checked for any signs of stress. As he was busy with the three headed dog, Kruger took advantage of this spare time and went over to Alex and asked "Enjoying the view of someone annoying someone else?"

Alex jumped up onto his feet ready to run at any point of this abuse he knew he'd get then nervously said "No I just came here to get away from mister I need to growl at this golden furred ex-best friend to death. You know the Guard Dog I knew could forgive someone for anything they did. In speaking of which doesn't he fear you because of how much of a bully you've become?"

Doggie just grunted then walked away from him growling slightly. Shawn saw the whole thing and sighed saying "Doggie you amaze me when in front of everyone even Numa and Yasu you start growling at the poor guy very aggressively then in here you just turn and walk away and only growl for a minute."

Doggie just knelt down by his friend's bed. Then Bellerophan said "Please get on you feet Doggie. I want to go out of this lame room with you. Show me what's changed and what hasn't besides your temper. Then take me to see you wife Swan."

Doggie was a little startled at this, then he realized he knew that because even if a dog, let alone one with three heads, was in a coma was still able to hear just fine. So he asked "So you could hear and understand what I was telling you even though you were in a coma?"

The answer was expected as it was "Um duh, I am a dog you know." he laughed as he tried to stand up. Doggie wound up helping him. Shawn was flabbergasted by the results. He was still in good condition.

As he promised the two dogs he called Numa and told him every little detail even the small incident between Alex and Doggie. He also asked Numa "Sir if you let Bellerophan stay here at Earth Branch, Deka would be way to busy showing him the base and getting reacquainted with his old friend to even look at Alex let alone bulling him. Sir I think we found out what would help keep his mind well away from Alex long enough for you to find his parents and arrest them for the charges against them."

Though he didn't exactly ask it in word Numa got the point and said "Fine by me. I'll send a new uniform for a second place in rank meaning the Hellsanubin is second in command of the base and I'll let the two of them know this immediately. Oh and one more thing Shawn."

Shawn said "Yes sir?" Numa smiled on the other side and said "Thanks for informing me of this and Good work evaluating Deka's boyfriend." The two of them both started to crack up laughing then ended the communication.

Back with the dogs they walked into the Deka Room and Swan, Jasmine, and Umeko's jaws dropped when they saw who he was talking to. Then he stopped and said "These two human girls are part of my lame and boring team who just happen to be the only ones to lighten up the place around here. Last but not least, this beautiful woman right here is my wonderful wife Swan."

"This film is not yet rated" the TV said as they entered the rec room where Ban and Hoji were in. Ban said "Bout time that commercial was over" before he looked up to the doorway. His jaw also dropped as Hoji asked "What's with the look sweetheart?" once he heard his boss and someone else breakout in laughter.

He then said "Ban why didn't you warn me someone had entered the room?" His boss then asked "Hoji san what happened to your pants?"

All he could do was blush and was still surprised to see the red furred three headed dog on his feet.

Doggie then said "Bellerophan these boys may want to be left alone. Remember my wife she's pregnant with our first child. You can be the Godfather if you want."

Ban ran up to his boss's face and asked "You got her pregnant!? Boss I didn't even think that was possible."

After that Doggie's license went off. He answered it saying "Kruger here what's up?" It was Shawn he said "Deka come here immediately Swan fell down and I've found out why. Come quick!"

He ran as fast as possible. Once he got there she was in labor. That's what it appeared to be. She gave birth to twins. One boy and one girl.

Both Doggie and Swan smiled at each other. He said softly "Looks like we both got what we wanted. You wanted a boy and I wanted a girl. So this must be what it's like to become a father."

Swan noticed he finally started to look and act more mature as soon as he saw their baby girl. She heard him whisper "Yin would be a perfect name for such a cute little angel." and agreed with him.

She asked him in the same soft voice "How about we name are son Yang?" and all Doggie said was "Yes, perfect. Yin and Yang.

* * *

P.S. Flameshield now you're really going to be mad at me, but I got the idea when my sis gave birth to twins a girl and a boy. Aivo I'm getting lonely. So tell me how you like it. 


	10. The Right Side of the Law Part one

DekaRanger chapter 10

The Right Side of the Law. Part one

An alarm went off in the new bank, and Kruger couldn't see a reason for it to. He ran in to see his cousin holding a rifle up to the clerk's chest.

Both Rottweiler and Anubis ran off quick. Minutes later Space Police came running in with Pit Bull accompanying them. He was growling as loud and hard as possible. Not wanting to be a suspect he told the officers everything he knew.

He found himself in his bed in the base hours later. Seeing it was a dream from his past. He walked into the Deka Room, and asked Swan if they could talk.

He said "Do you remember the bank robbery on my home planet?" She nodded, as he continued "Well it keeps repeating itself over and over again while I sleep. It's the only dream I've been able to have.

If I don't find out why I'm having them soon, I'm going to wind up too exhausted and unable to fight." She said "Doogie the only reason you're having them is because you're still thinking about it."

His communicator went off and he answered to hear an old friend say "What's up Sempi? You having those lame and retarded dreams again?"

Deka smiled and replied "Oh shut up, Gyoko. Can't I go one day without you snooping around and listening in on my conversations?" Gyoko laughed and stated "What, who said I was eavesdropping on you. I know that I didn't.

After all, I did just get here." At hearing this he cut the communication and dashed to the docking bay. Gyoko asked Hoji "So is my Aivo still a fireball and hard to control?"

Umeko said "Him a fireball and hard to control? Those aren't the first thought's that come to my mind." Deka blushed and said "Hey don't listen to her, she doesn't know anything."

Gyoko smiled and said "Tos cato meshineo pascoe metus viocho." (Which means "that reminds me of a certain someone" in his native tongue.) Deka smiled and said back "Becho nutu neguacai Gyoko-masco." (Which means "Oh just shut up Gyoko-chan!"In the same tongue.)

The team were straining to understand any of the words that the two chiefs were saying, well all but Hoji who was laughing his head off.

Gyoko then said still in his tongue "Meniocho Fudchoe masco aftreds cotoi fae hy!" (This Means "Come out Merrick-chan and say hi!")

The four were still trying to understand him, then Umeko looked up to the shuttle and saw a robotic canine run out to obey its orders. Murphy ran in and the two robotic dogs greeted each other.

Deka, Gyoko, and Hoji slipped away through the distraction. The three of them held a strong friendship with each other. As soon as they got to the Deka Room the three of them broke out in a long hard laughter.

Deka said in between laughs "What's the matter with you asking a stupid question like am I the same old fireball?" Though he didn't get his answer, he let it go.

The two chiefs then started to talk in the Anubian language, so this left Hoji out of the conversation. He got the point and left still unable to stop laughing.

The two chiefs then just spoke the regular Japanese language. Gyoko asked "Hey Aivo, do you remember our old relationship?" Deka nodded and said "Then after that incident back on the old training grounds, you stopped loving me.

You turned mean and boring, we were both fireballs before that, but one good thing came from that." Gyoko asked "And what's that?"

Deka said "Well for one I'm not gay anymore." Gyoko said "Hey that's a bad thing, and I would never be able to stop loving my most reckless fireball, that I couldn't tame or resist loving the fact that you obeyed all of my meaningless conditions. Believe me. There's still enough love in my heart for you."

The dog sighed and said "That's not what you said before. You told me to quit calling you Aivo." Gyoko nodded then said "I know what I said, I'm really sorry for that, please forgive me. I couldn't take it if you hated me for it."

Deka acted as if he didn't hear him, which resulted in Gyoko getting on his knees and begging for forgiveness.

Being satisfied in the fact he had just humiliated himself in front of his five subordinates, who had just entered, forgave him.

Gyoko knew his lover's stubbornness, and looked behind him and mumbled "Curse you, you filthy Puppy!"

He saw the huge smile on Deka's face and asked "Are you satisfied that you totally embarrassed me in front of people lower then us?"

Deka just kept smiling and nodded, then bursted out laughing saying "You know you didn't need to beg like that."

Hoji had been laughing nonstop until he heard Gyoko begging for forgiveness right at his inferior's feet. He and the team all just stared at him and their boss.

Deka was the only one laughing then he finally settled down and Hoji once again cracked up in a strong laughter.

He stopped when they heard a booming voice "Knock it off, and Kruger you have until sunset to fix your mistake years ago, back on Anubis with your two cousins and that robbery." Gyoko noticed the change in Deka's breathing.

To be continued . . .


	11. The Right Side of the Law Part two

DekaRanger chapter 11

The Right Side of the Law. Part two.

Gyoko watched as his old companion grabbed the air right in front of his gold collar. Deka finally released as he gasped for oxygen.

He ran to the dog's side, but stopped when Deka asked "How am I suppose to do that? It's not like I can teleport to the past. And fix what? What did I do wrong, was I meant to be arrested at that bank and most likely be deleted by Pit Bull's rage?"

The voice said "If you want to save your twins you better find a way to get into the past or talk to both Leo and Pit Bull and tell them what you should have.

After all, you played a part in that robbery, and if you don't want your cute little twins to die, and you don't want me to tell my boys who turned them in you best do it before sunset."

Deka started to whimper and hard. He fell to his knees then picked himself up and said "You can't harm them, Uncle Zen Aku." After that he ran to check if they were gone.

The team heard an awful, and painful whimper the minute he got into the room. He couldn't believe it but Zen Aku had kidnaped both of his pups.

Deka finally said "But I didn't have any part of that robbery. Uncle Zen Aku, I didn't do anything to help them steal any money. It's not fair, I that I'm being punished for being honest to Pit Bull. I just didn't want him to want to kill me.

Merono wasn't there any way. He was still trying to find away out of the Pit of Doom. I only told on my brother and Anubis, I didn't think about their punishment because they needed to stop doing crimes. I'm sorry that I cared about them.

I'm younger than either of them. I did what I had to. Please, don't take your rage out on my kids, please, I'll do anything. You can kill me if you want to, just please give my wife pity and give our kids to her."

As soon as he finished pleading, he heard another sound. It was the sound of a harmonica, and he asked "Merrick is that you?"

Another voice said "Zen Aku return those pups now, or you'll be sorry." With that, the two were returned unharmed. Deka smiled and whispered "Thank you, Merrick, you're a sweet old dog."

Both Merrick and Zen Aku dropped their connection. As Deka left the room, he felt a tear fall off his cheek. As he whipped his face from tears, he walked into the Deka Room.

The team stood up along with Gyoko and saluted him. Hoji took notice of the tears and was worried about his God children. Deka looked up and just looked back down to the floor.

He was hurting deeply and nobody could ever understand how much. Then he turned to the door. He just let his tears fall. Gyoko got the point and wrapped his arm around Deka's shoulders, he whispered "Hey Deka, guess what. I get to live here with you."

Deka started to brighten up and did completely after Gyoko said "Also that frown so clashes with your uniform, maybe I should ask Numa to send us one more subordinate's uniform for you."

He turned around and said "If you do that and I'll kill you." Then he whispered into his ear, "So if you're staying does that mean what I think it means?" Gyoko smiled and said "Better believe it, Aivo. You're so mine. Does Swan know how to share you?"

Deka just laughed and asked "What's that suppose to mean?" Then the two boys just looked at Hoji and laughed. The team couldn't hold it anymore. They crowded around him and that's when Gyoko and Deka slipped out of the room.

As they walked to the exit, they talked. Deka told him everything that happened. Gyoko looked depressed when he heard about the pups, and said "Well it sounds like you've replaced me with a girl."

They passed Bellerophan and said "Yo, Bellerophan why don't you join us on our walk to the park." The three headed dog followed them and that's when Deka finally explained the reason for Bellerophan.

He asked "Gyoko do you remember that case that I turned into a victim and the Hellsanubin responsible for it?" Gyoko nodded as he let his partner continue. "Well that's him. After he was sent to rehab, and was released, sometime during Aberora's time of havoc on Earth, the rape cases started back up but only in the selected and unconscious minds.

Including mine, let's just say I was abused more by Tekenta than him. Tekenta was more violent than anyone I've ever been aroused by. He was using Bellerophan's ability to enter into peoples' unguarded minds.

But in the end we beat Tekenta, but with great victory comes great loss. Bellerophan went into a voluntary coma. But through those 12 years a lot happened. Now he's on the right side of the law.

But Sheriff Bengal doesn't know that he's even alive." Gyoko stopped and said "Don't you know that Bengal was arrested by Lynx three days ago?"

That was real news to Deka, and he said "No, why did she do that?" Gyoko said "Murder, fraud, theft, and also tricking Anubis, Sheepdog, and Rottweiler to do many crimes."


	12. It’s a Boy!

DekaRanger ch.12

It's a Boy!

Deka returned to the base and said "Well serves him right. My cousins and their friend didn't deserve to be arrested by the person pulling the strings, that's for sure."

Hoji walked over to his own chair when the two came in. He and Sen-Chan saluted them then sat down. Swan walked over with some fresh tea.

At that moment she collapsed, luckily Deka caught her. She woke up three hours later and couldn't understand why she was in the infirmary. Shawn looked at her and walked over.

He said "Well it looks like you're pregnant again. To be honest with you, I don't think you should be working very hard anytime soon."

She sighed then asked "So do you know when it's due?" He smiled and said "About seven months, prior to today."

He let her go back to work, but she didn't exactly head to her lab. She went into the Deka Room and said "Hey Doogie. We need to talk." He looked up and asked "About what?"

She said "If you want to know then just come with me." He stood up and left the room with her and said "Ok we're alone now, so what do we need to talk about?"

She hugged him and said "Dr. Shawn says that I'm pregnant again. He said about seven months prior to today, we'll have another baby."

He looked at his wife and knew if word got to Numa he'd wind up being bird food, but he didn't really care what he said or thought. Deka had many superiors that would stand up for him.

Just then one of them called saying "Puppy, ouch, I need help, ouch, we're losing here . . ." the call ended there and Deka started to worry, so he teleported to the destination that he knew his boss had been at that point.

He saw the same scene when Tyrone was running the construction site in China, tough he didn't see anyone, but his superior who was alive, being whipped by a figure that looked much like Tyrone.

The scent of blood with a mixture of musk and what seemed to be a recent fire. There was also the scent of oil and gasoline. He pulled out his sword and dashed at the one responsible for the dead bodies.

Unlike last time though, the enemy caught his attack and grabbed the morpher. He then crushed it, leaving him powerless and unable to contact his childhood hero, Numa.

But unknown to him, Numa had a tracking device placed in his in it, which activated as soon as the morpher broke.

Numa O's alarm at his desk and he looked on the screen and gasped at who he saw. The person was Tyrone's older brother, Tycoon. The top most wanted, armed, cruel, aggressive, and dangerous criminal in the forbidden third-starred galaxy.

He watched the short fight and could easily tell that Deka needed back up, and quick, but before he could get there, Deka's power of teleportation acted up and made him and his enemy wind up on one of the forbidden planets.

The planet's name was Nisera, Tycoon and Tyrone's home planet. This gave Tycoon the advantage, since he knew all of the planets in this galaxy.

Numa's fear of losing Deka made him teleport there to help him out. The two held their own well, but Numa was losing energy fast. Deka's power acted up again and they were teleported to the Earth Branch Training Grounds.

The whole team came into the fight and before their boss's power acted up again, he was approved for deletion. They deleted him just in time, too. Luckily he teleported himself into the infirmary and Shawn was able to fix it so that Deka had total control of his ability again.

* * *

The near by future in the next events. 

The months seemed to go slow for Swan and Deka. They waited for the day their baby was born. He couldn't really sleep that well, but she got plenty of sleep so the baby would be healthy.

The day Christmas finally came, Swan went to the infirmary and collapsed. Though it was midnight, Shawn called Deka and said "Boss, I think you may want to come to my office."

With that Deka got some jeans and a T-shirt on. The shirt was a little worn out, and the tan color was fading and there was also a hole in his jeans on both knees.

He grabbed a belt that looked like he bought it in America somewhere in Nashville, Tennessee and put it on to keep his jeans from sagging.

Before leaving he grabbed a hat that was hanging on his coatrack. He entered the room and Shawn was shocked when he saw his boss in a cowboy outfit and in human form.

He then said "Boss, Swan's in labor, she has been for a while now. She's in that room over there." Deka turned back to his more preferred form.

She smiled up and said "Well, hello my buckaroo." As soon as she said that both Yin and Yang, who are both now two years old, came walking in the room wearing outfits similar to their father's.

Both of them were picked up and carried out of the room by Hoji and Jasmine. Swan held her husband's hand and squeezed it extremely tight as she started to give birth. Swan screamed in labor and said to Deka, "You did this to me."

* * *

An hour later. 

Shawn came out of the room holding a little baby boy. He looked so much like his daddy.

Deka came out behind them. He said "Meet my new son, Junior. We named him what my father used to call me when I needed to listen to him."

* * *

Hey Flameshield, you sure do inspire me. So I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you, is that ok?

As for you Master YankeeFan2, is this more to your liking?


	13. Deka Has a Nervous Breakdown

DekaRanger ch.13

Deka Has a Nervous Breakdown.

The next day Junior was being carried into the Deka Room, he saw his dad and started to squeal cutely. Deka put his pen down and smiled, just as he was walking over his communicator went off.

He answered and much to his displeasure the one calling him, was the one he didn't want to talk to, Numa. He said "Hello Chief, how are things going?"

Numa said "Hey Kruger, things are fine, but I'm coming to your base, just to see what needs to be reported to Supreme Commander Maria. How are the twins, Yin and Yang?"

Deka said "They're fine. How long until you land, Sir?" Numa said "In ten minutes, why?" Deka was getting nervous, and he hadn't told Numa about Junior being born yet. He said "You'll see why when you get here, Sir."

Both his job and his new son's life were on the line. If a child is born, but not reported, superiors who are more dominate are allowed to end that child's life.

He knew that Numa was one of the few dominating superiors he had. His worst fear was realized, as Numa landed. He tried to think of a way to convince his boss to let his newest son live, but as Numa stepped out he saluted his boss as if nothing happened.

Numa asked "Well Deka, shall we go to the Deka Room and catch up or should I just go ahead and check up on things first?" Deka realized this was his chance to tell Numa about his new son.

Deka asked "Can we talk in my living quarters instead?" Numa said "Well then you'd have to lead the way, because it's been a while since I've been here." Deka said "Thank you, Sir."

The walk was short but to the still nervous Deka, time seemed to take hours. As they walked to his living quarters, he thought of how he was going to tell Numa that Swan had another child.

They finally reached his living room, and sat down on the couch. Deka said nervously "Numa, before I tell you this you need to promise me not to kill him. He's only one and a half days old."

Numa was confused and didn't know what to say. So he asked "What in Horus's great name are you talking about?" Deka became even more nervous as he said "Well you know how Yin and Yang are two years' old, and Christmas was yesterday?"

Numa nodded, and said "Just spit it out already!" Deka looked him in the eye and said "Swan had another child yesterday. Seeing that I didn't tell you before, I'm pretty sure you're just going to fire me and kill my new son."

Numa stood up and said "What gave you that idea?" Deka sighed and said "You're my superior, and a very dominant one at that.

Don't tell me, that you didn't know that Lynx didn't dismiss that rule, where the dominant chief is allowed to kill the child if the birth isn't reported to them, and I would rather lose my job than lose my son, Junior."

Numa was shocked and backed up for a minute, he thought about how aggressively he tried to convince Lynx to end that cruel and unfair rule. He then said "Deka you don't know how wrong you are, I would never harm a child let a lone Swan and yours.

As for your job, I'm not about to fire the most adored pup in Space Police. You know that all of those who favor you over anyone else, would beat me to death or fire me and beg you to come back and take my place."

Deka seemed to not believe him. Numa said "Weather you believe me or not, I mean what I said, now I'm going to go ahead and check the rest of the base, if that's alright with you."

Deka just nodded his head yes and was left alone. He followed shortly after and saw Numa waiting for him.

He asked "Thought you were going to check the rest of my base and send the report to Maria. So why are you still outside my living quarter's doors?"

Numa just smiled and said "Hey, I was just making sure that you were coming with me. You do know that I too am one of those superiors who care how you feel."

* * *

Hey Readers and Reviewers sorry that these last ones have too much love, it's just because I have my mind set on a new idea.


End file.
